Meet The Neighbors
by GSEagle85
Summary: Rob and Missy move into their new house and are greeted by their neighbors and young children Sean and Rachel. Rob and Missy certainly make a first impression, especially to the kids.


I set the last box down and stretched backwards, the movers had gotten the big pieces, but I took the lead in unloading 2 car loads of our personal belongings, after a long afternoon of moving I was ready to jump in a hot bath to warm my muscles. Missy walked past me, holding a few blankets, and gave me a tap on the butt.

'Now you know how I feel carrying this baby all day, I don't just put my hands back there to give you little signals,' she said with a wink. I chuckled to myself. Her belly stretching her shirt, in her yoga pants and socks, her hair pulled in a ponytail, she had the pregnant housewife look, but to me, she'd pull my gaze from a Playboy model anyday. She was carrying my child, and looked hot doing it.

I'd never thought about voluptuous women when I was younger. I had flirted with the idea of dating Missy when we first met after high school, the first time I saw her doing gymnastics in the gym I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was so graceful, her body so tight in her bright leotards. After I'd come back and start my summer job filling vending machines, Missy would be a bit more full figured. Her breasts grew rounder the first summer, then her butt took a nice shape the next, until she was very evenly voluptuous. She was very attractive no question, but at the time, my eyes were drawn to more petite girls, like Stephanie...but, that is a whole other story.

Ding dong, went the doorbell.

'I got it,' I called out. Missy had walked toward the living room and kitchen down the hallway. 'Hey, it's our neighbors,' I said, more out loud to myself than to Missy. I opened the door and the family outside was the father, holding a bottle of champagne, the mother holding what looked like he usual greeting basket, and on either side their young son and daughter.

'Hello,' said the husband, extending his hand, 'We're the Hochul's. I'm Don.' I reached out and introduced myself.

'Nice to meet you Don, I'm Rob, my wife Missy is around somewhere.'

'Welcome to the neighborhood Rob. This is my wife Lindsay. Our son Sean, and this is Rachel,' he said motioning to each one. I touched Mrs. Hochul on the hand as a greeting since her's were full, and I reached my hand out yo shake young Sean's hand.

'Hi Sean. Do you like Batman?' I asked, referencing his shirt. He nodded his head. 'You know, that new movie is coming to the theater soon, umm, "Batman and Robin," maybe you and your dad could let me tag along. My wife is more of a reader than seeing guy movies,' I said with a laugh. 'And your Rachel is that right?' I said moving over to the daughter. She nodded her head. She was wearing a dark green leotard and a thin floral print skirt around her waist. 'Are you a ballerina?' She nodded enthusiastically with a big smile.

'I'm impressed you knew that,' Mrs. Hochul said with a look if surprise.

'I had two sisters who danced their whole life, I always wanted to get up on stage, but I'm more an actor than dancer myself.'

Mrs. Hochul looked at her husband then back at me with a big smile. 'Since you mention it, the studio can use volunteers for the Nutcracker in a few months, we need party parents for the opening scene, and most dads just want to be in the audience. Just for window dressing.'

'I'd be honored to,' I said, not believing my good luck. I wanted to find a theater in town, so this was a good start, to make some contacts right away with the ballet theater. How could things get any better here. 'Would you like to come inside for a bit?' I offered.

Mr. Hochul raised his hand and looked down, 'I appreciate the offer Rob but me and the Mrs. are taking a red eye flight to Los Angeles tonight for business. You actually caught us acts good time today, feels like we're on the road more than at home, I know the babysitters love it when we give them a call, they get a good payday.'

'Well I don't want to seem forward but maybe my wife and I could look after them every now and then if you'd like. At some point in time, of course,' I clarified.

'I think your gonna be the best neighbors we've ever had,' said Mrs. Hochul said.

I just held back from blushing. I'd always a knack for getting compliments from older women, I just seem to hit it off with them. 'Before I let you go just come in for a minute and meet my Missy.' I insisted. I moved back and gestured for them to come in. They entered as a shut the door and called out to Missy.

'I'm in the kitchen babe! What did you think of the neighbors?' She called out. I walked ahead of the guests to direct them to the kitchen. Missy was standing behind the counter facing into the living room when we turned the corner.

'You can meet them now and find out,' I said as they stepped into view. Missy looked up from putting utensils into the drawer. As soon as I saw Missy's eyebrows go up and flash her smile, I knew it was code for, 'you invited guests with me looking like this?!' I gave her a little nod, a pre apology, and a just say hello.

'Hi I'm Missy,' she said as she walked out from behind the counter, rubbing her hands on her belly to brush off her hands before exchanging hellos with the neighbors. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sean's eyes seem glazed over, he was staring straight at Missy's belly, I almost wondered if he had even met a pregnant woman in his life.

I made introductions, but Sean didn't take his eyes off her middle. I don't know if his parents noticed, but neither Missy or I was uncomfortable, he was just real curious. Rachel finally spoke up for the first time.

'Are you having a baby?' Asking the obvious question only children can get away with without being ridiculed for stating said obvious. Missy put two hand on her belly and knelt down slowly, using those strong leg muscles, she had been using the Pregnant Fit tape my mom had sent over, I could never say the title without chuckling out loud.

'If you'd like to have a feel maybe you can feel the baby kick.' Rachel slowly put her hand onto the center of Missy's belly, and slow rubbed her hand over the fabric. I could hear Missy sigh softly, lately the slightest pleasant contact made her tingle. Sean, though, shot his hand out like a football player and grabbed at her stomach with one hand, much to his parents embarrassment.

'Sean, don't be so rough with ms. Missy,' Mr. Hochul chided, 'I'm sorry about that. Boy or girl?'

'He's hoping for a girl,' said Missy. 'Me, I'm hoping for a boy. Then we'll switch preference next time around.'

'By the way, what's the last name on the mailbox,' asked Mrs. Hochul.

'Tillison,' I said.

'Alright kids,' said Mrs. Hochul, 'let's let Mr. And Mrs. Tillison get back to their activities, besides, we need to get you prepped before Korie comes to babysit.'

'Oh, I thought she had already left for her business trip,' said Mr. Hochul, looking surprised.

'No, she's leaving next week. Korie Anderson, she's one of the kids favorite sitters, she's very good with kids, especially babies. I'll give you her number if you ever need someone, good to be prepared ahead of time.'

'We appreciate the offer,' I said. Mr. Hochul took a quick glance at his cellphone and checked the time. He reached out and took his kids hands away from Missy's tummy and into his own.

'Rob, Missy, it was great meeting you, you both have a great rest of the evening, we better get back home,' he said with a sense of urgency. Kids tell the Tillison's you see them later.' Both kids waved as they softly said bye, Sean smiling up at Missy before being turned to walk towards the door.

'Nice meeting you,' I said after they left the house. 'And thanks for the welcome gift.' But there was no reply. They were hustling the kids into the house as clouds were starting to lightly trickle with raindrops. I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, Missy was leaning against the counter, the basket open next to her.

'So, Mr. Tillison,' Missy said, stifling a giggle, 'see anything you...like?' I walked over and put my hands under her tummy and pulled her close. She leaned forward slightly and kissed me on the lips, slipping a little tongue.

'What do you say we, take the rest of the night off, unpack tomorrow, we can order out...a little later.' Missy took one of my hands and kissed the tops of my fingers and held it to her cheek. I stroked her lovely.

'I'm glad we moved here,' she said. 'This agency really needs some structure, lotta kids need placement, pretty backed up. But, I think I can manage to do work from the house, I want to be here for the kids. Mom was always there for me, and even though she's opening that boutique store now, I know she'll always make time for grand babies.' I remembered, she told us about 20 times when we told her the news.

I leaned in and rested my head down against her forehead. 'How bout you and I go break in that big bath tub?' Missy smiled with a gleam in her eye.

'What a wonderful start to our new life,' she said.

I nodded. 'I think this house will hold many fun times.' I took a quick glance out at the ocean then back at Missy, and whispered, 'my little mermaid.' She took my hand and started slowly leading me back to the bedroom, softly humming Ariel's singing part when she sold her voice.

'Hmmm mmmmm mmmmm, mmmm mmmm mmmm.' My wife knew me better than anyone. A lucky man indeed.


End file.
